


Angel of Mine

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Other, Woot creepers gonna be a creep!, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Angels and their wolf spirit Guide friend are going to a gated community to help three men and a woman. Many trials shall face them along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going

**Author's Note:**

> Crap summary is crap
> 
> Also, check out my Petey x OC story when I get the first chappy up! (Centered on You- no stealies!)

A tall young man with blonde hair smiled softly to himself as he walked along. He was well-muscled and rather good looking. He was headed for a small grouping, an older African American woman, an older young reddish haired woman, and a younger young redhead. He hummed and chuckled as the younger redhead, Jessica whom he fondly called Jess, scolded “Andrew, you’re late!” The other, Monica, said “Leave him alone, he’s only a few minutes late.” The oldest one there, Tess, said “Both of you, calm down. Now, babies, we are to befriend Wesley Ames, Gordon Sunn, John Smith, and Taylor Setter. But one of these is Plagued by a demon. This demon also has a half-breed with her, a male she is trying to train. I know not yet what we are to do with him…Let’s go.” She said abruptly.

 

Andrew chuckled and Monica just smiled, as the youngest one there shook out her curling red hair and smiled much the same as her wolf spirit did when she was in that form. Andrew hummed as he walked close to Jessica, picking up on that she too was humming. He smiled as he asked “What are you humming?” Jess blinked and looked at him, saying “Testify to Love…” Andrew froze for half a second, then blinked as he did a little shake-off. “It is a beautiful song.” He said, and Jessica nodded to show she had to agree on that one. Andrew smiled at her, and took her hand as they walked.

 

 

 

They had soon gotten to the community where the three men and singular woman lived. They walked in and looked round for the house that was supposed to stand out from the rest. Jessica hummed as she noticed a large dark blue mansion-style house off in the distance. She nudged Andrew and pointed, and he got Tess’ and Monica’s attention.

 

 

 

_Short chapters are short!_


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first

The Angels nodded, and again the four set off. The she wolf smiled as she hummed and held Andrew's hand still. Andrew glanced sidelong at the she-wolf and smiled. The Angels and one non came to a walkway, and went up the path. As they were heading up to the house, Jessica softly said "Andy?" Raising a brow as he so often did, Andrew said "Yeah?" Jessica, again softly, said "Are...are we going to be okay?" Andrew shrugged, and when Jessica gave him a look he sighed, and kissed her cheek as he said "I don't know...but we stick together."

 

Tess knocked on the door, and a woman answered. As she led the way down the hall, the woman scolded "No physical affections such as hugs or kisses are permitted, unless the Leader gives his blessing..." Andrew blinked, but neither he nor Jessica seemed to get it, as they continued to hold hands. The woman led them to a room, where sat a man on a chair. The man said "Please refrain from touching..." The Angels and she-wolf looked confused, until the man yelled "Step away from each other!" Tess and Monica sighed as they obeyed. Andrew kissed Jess on the lips, because, and sighed as he gently pushed her away.

 

Jessica blushed a tiny bit as she touched her lips and looked at Andy. She then glared at the man in the chair. The man said "My name is Arglos. I am in charge here. There are rules in this place. The two genders are separate, except at meals, church, school, or arranged activities." Jessica snorted and whispered "Even married couples?" to which Arglos said "Yes. I say when they can kiss, hug, show any affections, and do that." Andy narrowed his eyes a bit as he shook his head and glanced at Jess. "Why?" Jessica asked, but got no answer. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

A woman came in when Arglos called "Katra!" Said woman hummed and smirked as she looked at the Angels and Jessica. The she-wolf nearly growled, and Andrew moved in front of Jessica protectively, taking up a defensive stance...Katra said "Relax Mr. Reaper, I'm not here for your wolf..." Andrew glared at the demoness. Katra smirked and kissed 'chairman'. (Du, du, du call in the Cavalry. Timeskip to after the three and one are met.)

 

 

Short chapter is short! Be expecting the next one!)


End file.
